Two Random Girls
by Nay-Oh-Me
Summary: Two girls show up at hogwarts and decide to lighten up the mood. WARNING: includes randomness, pranks and funny stuff! designed to make you laugh! plz RR
1. Notsoboring lunch

**TWO RANDOM GIRLS**

Chapter #1: LUNCH-TIME

Lunch time at Hogwarts is not often very interesting, but today it was.

The doors to the great hall burst open and two girls skipped in singing at the top of their lungs "happy birthday to us! Happy birthday to us!!"

Dumbledore immediately stood, his eyes twinkling so madly that it looked like there were fireworks in them, "how can I help you girls?" he asked them kindly.

Skipping up to the head table the two pretty teens smiled charmingly and told the headmaster, speaking in turns and extremely loud voices,

"hey Bumbly-bore!"

"sup?"

"how are you this fine afternoon?"

"actually you are looking a little grim, don't you think so Lizzie?"

"yes I do think so Emily!"

"in fact they ALL look grim."

"at least compared to us!"

"definitely"

"I think they need some cheering up!"

"absolutely! And we can help them there!"

"yes we can, do you want us to cheer you up?"

"well it's not like they have a choice in the matter."

"that's right!"

"so hoggy-warty-peoples!" they said in unison, "we are here to cheer you up, whether you like it or not!"

With that they stalked over to the nearest table (which happened to be the teacher's table) and sat down, on the table.

Lizzie and Emily both began to fill the plates that had suddenly appeared next to them with everything on the table.

"Food glorious food!" Emily sang.

"hot sausage and mustard!" Lizzie sang.

"when I'm in the mood!"

"cold jelly and custard!"

And because neither of them could be stuffed wasting precious eating time on singing they skipped to the last line of the song and sang it in unison, "FOOD, GLORIOUS FOOD, DELICIOUS FOOD, GLORIOUS **FOOD**!!!!!!"

Suddenly all of the windows in the hall shattered.

Everyone's mouth's dropped open.

"wow, they really do an excellent imitation of goldfish!" Emily muttered in a stage whisper. That got everyone to shut their mouths VERY quickly.

"would you mind if I have one of your roast potatoes?" Dumbledore asked the twins, "you seem to have taken all of them."

Lizzie and Emily both handed over a roast potato each. Then burst into tears and cried on each other's shoulders.

"erm…are you all right?" the all-knowing Dumbledore looked confused.

"we're fine," they said together and wiped their tears furiously, mimicking each others movements perfectly. Then they both stood up and began to sing:

"_I don't know why I shared my lunch,_

_My cherry coke, my nestle crunch,_

_I ate my sandwich, but that's okay,_

_I'm on a diet anyway!"_

After repeating the song a couple of times they sat down and began talking to each other as if nothing had happened. Everyone in the great hall had, once again, all turned into fish.

Lizzie began coughing, "_cough_, fish, _cough_." Everyone's mouths shut immediately. Lizzie grinned in satisfaction, 'see', she thought, 'we're already cheering them up!'

Emily was having the exact same thoughts. And they both couldn't wait until tomorrow.

_So, do u like? This is totally random; I'm just going to put anything that pops into my head in this fic. But I still need ideas!! (Especially if this is going to be really funny). I am planning on the girls making friends, and just having FUN!!! This fic is AU; it does what is convenient for me. I don't want sad stuff in this fic!! _

_Pleeze make me VERY happy and ReViEw !!!_

_Mwaz,_

_Naomi!_


	2. The Gryffindor common room

_Sorry, I forgot to put one on the previous chapter…Disclaimer: anything you recognize, I don't own. _

_oOo_

**TWO RANDOM GIRLS**

**Chapter 2 -The Gryffindor common room**

The Gryffindor common room was peaceful, it was a few minutes after dinner had finished and everyone was either doing their homework or talking quietly to one another. Well, it _was _peaceful. Notice that I am stressing the past tense. Because with Lizzie and Emily in the castle, no room filled with people could stay quiet for long.

"HI!!!!!" a voice yelled loudly. Everyone jumped and turned to stare at Lizzie who had just bounced through the portrait hole.

Lizzie sighed, "I really do love grand entrances, don't you Emily?" she asked her friend who was following in a more sedate manner, which consisted of only small jumps, rather then the bounces that were Lizzie's method of transportation.

"Please, try to ignore her," Emily told the silent common room, "she has just eaten A LOT of sugar!"

"FOOD GLORIOUS FOOD!" Lizzie sang, "SUGAR, SUGAR AND SUGAR!" then she gasped, "OMG! I made that part up. I MADE IT UP! I MADE IT UP! I MADE IT UP!" she chanted as she bounced around the common room.

Emily shook her head and sat down in an armchair, which was conveniently empty. "Oh Lizzie, do be quiet," she said, putting on a proper English accent and shifting so that she now sat with such amazing posture, it would make the queen proud.

"Okey-dokey," Lizzie smiled mischievously as she bounced over to where Emily was sitting, "thanks," Lizzie sat down on top of Emily.

"Oomph" Emily groaned, "currently in pain! Help! Anybody?" she called pitifully.

"Muahaha!" Lizzie laughed evilly.

"Ahh!" Emily cried out when Lizzie shifted her weight.

"I'm bored," Lizzie stated, ignoring Emily's cries.

"Will you get up then?" Emily asked hopefully.

"Hmm...Okay," Lizzie got up and turned to watch Emily stagger away from the chair.

"Oy," Emily groaned, "my shmeggegy." She rubbed her backside.

"Shmeggegy?"

"I like that word." Emily shrugged.

Lizzie shrugged back.

Emily shrugged again, with more force.

Lizzie shrugged even more forcefully.

And so, a shrugging competition began. The occupants of the common room watched the silent exchange, their eyes darting back and forth between the two girls.

Finally, Emily said, "I'm bored."

"Same."

"What do you want to do?"

"Let's go annoy some teachers."

"Ok."

"Bye!" they both called to the bewildered Gryffindors, before turning and bouncing out of the portrait hole.

Everyone's mouths dropped open.

Lizzie stuck her head back into the common room. Smirking she said, "_cough _fish _cough_" before allowing the portrait to close behind her.

_oOo_

_Please review! Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer._

_Please give me some ideas! I need inspiration!_

_Review!_

_Mwaz!_

_Naomi_


End file.
